


Route 8

by Aisuryuu



Series: Let's Go AU - collective [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: CanonxOC, F/M, Himbo, Kinda 90’s setting, Rory tends to casually swear, Slow Burn, again I'm not sure how implied the namelessshipping actually comes across in this specific one, eventually polyamory, super slow burn, thembo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisuryuu/pseuds/Aisuryuu
Summary: Boy does Rory wish she wasn't as accident prone as she is. This is always humiliating. Wanting to be seen as a competent trainer and capable of the task Professor Oak asked her to complete isn't easy when you're clumsy and you keep having people insist on helping you out for insignificant things.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Original Character(s)
Series: Let's Go AU - collective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204913





	Route 8

**Author's Note:**

> Time for Green's pov! And a little further ahead in the timeline compared to the previous.  
> They did initially first meet outside of Pewter's Gym after Rory obtained the Boulder Badge.

“ _Fuuuuuuck…_ ” Rory hisses as she leans against the nearby tree, but winces when the broken skin of her palm touches the bark, so she pulls it back and shakes her hand. Mumbling, “‘Course I had to trip over _nothing_ when I for once didn’t have my gloves on either.”

Vert has his ears pulled back and he whines up at her.

“It’s not a big deal, Vert! I’ll take care of it. For now how about we just settle down here for a bit so I can-”

Vert’s ears perk up and he dashes off calling out.

“Hey! Vert!” Rory calls before looking down at her foot and plucking a pokeball off her belt. She releases Betch. “‘Ey, can you go check on Vert? He dashed off but I can’t really chase after him with a twisted ankle…”

Betch trills and flies off.

Rory sighs and leans her back against the tree and slides down angling her leg with the twisted ankle so it’s not aggravated as she sits.

As she’s pulling first aid supplies out of her pouch she hears a commotion nearby. “ _Arceus_ , and just my luck it’s probably, Vert…!”

As quickly as she can she shifts around to push herself up and leaves her supplies and removes her open pouch to limp over to the noise, “Vert! Buddy, are you getting into trouble?!”

~*~

Green had just been walking out of the Underground path onto Route 8 when a group of trainers came running up and pushing their way past him, “Yo! What’s the rush?”

A Super Nerd turned to him after entering the doorway, pushing up his glasses, “There’s a Beedrill bombing down this way! And it’s chasing a scared looking Eevee!”

“What?!”

“It’s down towards Lavender Town-”

“And none of y’all were gonna help?!”

“I mean-”

The Beauty steps forward, “We would-! But a trainer had just battled and defeated all of us on the route!”

Green narrows his eyes, “And it was an Eevee you say…” He’s already got a hand on the door jam, looking out at the route.

“Yeah, it has to belong to someone, it was all dressed up!” One of the Lass trainers adds.

Green sighs and drags a hand down his face, “Right, thanks.” He then runs off down the route, pulling out Charizards pokeball and holding it ready.

~*~

One he reaches the gated grassy area he notices an Ace Trainer is battling the Beedrill everyone was talking about, but there’s an Eevee hanging off the edge of her coat growling.

“What’s up with you?! I’m saving you!” She’s calling out as she’s battling the Beedrill. Trying to reach for the Eevee is met with swipes from it’s paws.

“Hey! I think you should stop the battle!” Green calls out as he rushes to the edge of the gate. Pocketing Charizard’s ball.

The Ace Trainer scowls at him and is trying to keep her balance while the Eevee is swinging from her coat edge, “Didn’t you hear from everyone else?! I-”

Green chuckles leaning with his elbows on the gate, “I’ll be the first to tell you I think that Eevee is with the Beedrill.”

“What?!”

“Trust me, stop.”

Grumbling the Ace Trainer recalls her pkmn and the Eevee let’s go, headbutts her knocking her over and runs to Green, hopping the fence and up onto his shoulder. Beedrill buzzes after but keeps its distance from Green and the Ace Trainer.

“What the- How rude- Is that yours?” The Ace Trainer pushes herself up out of the grass and turns to Green only to watch as the Eevee is climbing onto his head and chirping a mile a minute.

“Hm…” Green reaches up to pull the Eevee off his head and holds it out in front of him. It’s wearing clothes all right, clothes he recognizes. It barks to get his attention and when he’s looking at it’s face again it looks concerned and a bit angry. “Alright, alright! Let’s go-”

“Hey! I’m talking to you!”

Green’s holding his arm out for Eevee to sit on and he looks over to the Ace Trainer, “Oh, no. It’s not mine, but I have a pretty good idea whose it is.”

Flipping her hair the Ace Trainer pushes herself up and crosses her arms looking away with her nose high in the air, “Well, then I’ll let you handle this.”

Green lifts his free hand to hold his fingers near his head before flicking them, smirking, “Don’t forget to clean yourself up-!”

The Ace Trainer makes an indigent noise. He laughs and jogs off towards Lavender Town with Beedrill in the lead, Eevee still perched on his outstretched arm. 

~*~

After Betch buzzes around the corner Green can hear Rory’s voice.

When he turns the corner himself he almost bowls Rory right over, “Woah!” He reached out to grab her upper arm to keep her from falling over. 

She reached over with her other arm to grab him, “Watch it!”

Vert leapt off Green’s arm and up onto Rory’s head again. Betch went back into his pokeball.

Helping her lean against the rock wall after she’s pulling away Green steps back and raises an eyebrow, “What’s up with causing a ruckus on the entire route?”

Rory huffs, “Not my aim, okay! Vert ran off on me and I sent Betch since I couldn’t go myself.”

Green rolls his eyes, “Of course you would send _Beedrill_.”

She narrows her eyes, “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“FYI, you scared off all the trainers on the route b/c they thought there was going to be a swarm coming after your little Beedrill.” He mumbles looking to the side, one hand covering his mouth partially, “Well, aside from that Ace Trainer…”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, my bad” Rory adds before she turns and uses the wall to help her limp back to her scattered supplies at the base of the tree some distance from the path.

“Hey, you hurt? Is that why Vert was freaking out?” He starts following her.

“It’s nothing, and maybe? He heard something and just dashed off when I was taking care of it myself.”

Green puts a hand in his hair and gestures out with his other hand, “Well lucky you! I can help you out!”

Rory scoffs, “And be in your debt of all people? No, no thanks!”

Dropping his arms Green raises an eyebrow, “Hey, not like I’m gonna _charge_ you or something.”

Having made it back to the tree Rory waves her hand dismissively at him before leaning against the tree and carefully sliding down to a seated position, “I said no. You can get lost now, thanks for bringing Betch and Vert back, all that jazz.”

Green steps up beside her with Rory’s supplies between them and crouches down, grabbing her wrist to examine her palm.

“H-hey!” Rory stammers, colour rising in her cheeks.

“Man, you were really tearin’ it up, huh?” Green chuckles as he reaches for the disinfectant, “Pressing it up against the rock wasn’t doin’ you any favours.”

Rory’s pulling her hand back until Green gives her a look and she rolls her eyes and holds it back out to him and he starts dabbing it with disinfectant.

“Look, it’s really not a big deal. You got a thing for nurse roleplay?” she smirks.

Green grins and looks back at her, “What would you do if I said yes?”

Rory blinks and the blush on her face intensifies and she looks away, “Arceus…!”

Green laughs and reaches to her supplies before he starts wrapping her hand, “Look, don’t ask questions if you don’t want answers! But no, it was an obvious joke, but your reaction was so worth it.”

Rory frowns, “Ever heard of rhetorical questions, jerk?” She pulls her hand away and Green gestures for her other one. She rolls her eyes before extending it over for him to examine.

“Though~”

Narrowing her eyes Rory watches Green cautiously.

“If you’re that interested we could play doctor sometime~” he gives her a wink before looking back down to her palm and dabbing disinfectant on her palm.

Rory’s face is entirely red at this point and her mouth is opening and closing but no words come out.

Laughing Green starts wrapping her hand, “Really? Is that all it takes to shut you up? I’m almost disappointed.”

Clicking her tongue Rory looks to her already wrapped hand, “Don’t you think it’s excessive to wrap my hands? They were only abrasions.”

Green shrugs, finishing up with her other hand, “Based on how you were treating them before?” he gestures to the rock wall, “I think it’s better safe than sorry.”

“Well I was just trying to keep too much pressure off my ankle-!”

Green shifts to sit in front of her feet and gestures with his finger, “Well come on then, gimme a look.”

Rory’s blushing again, “Dude, no! I didn’t even want you looking at my hands-!”

“Come on, I already dealt with your hands, just let me finish up and we’ll be on our way.”

Rory squints her eyes and leans towards Green at an angle, “We?”

“Well I might as well help you back to town.”

“Arceus, no! I can’t-!”

Vert hops off Rory’s head and trots over to rub himself against Green, chirruping.

Smirking Green pets Vert, “Looks like Vert is all for it.”

Rory gasps, “Traitor!”

Vert looks to Rory and bleps.

Rory sighs and crosses her arm, but she shifts her leg to hold it out to Green, and he settles it into his lap, “There, not so hard now was it?”

She grumbles, “You’re gonna hafta let me pay you back somehow…”

Green nods after carefully removing her boot and is inspecting her ankle, “Like I said, you don’t-”

Rory leans forward and speaks through gritted teeth, “I’m _insisting_. If you wanna view it this way it’s more for me than you.”

Green looks up at her to study her face a measure before going back to her ankle, and hums, “Well, since you’re _insisting_ ,” he mocks, “sure. When you think of something let me know.” He looks up and flashes her a smile, “I’ll be waiting~”

He scowl loses all bite when she’s also flushed, “That’s not how it works! You’re supposed to tell me what it is you want!”

Green chuckles, “From the sounds of it you’re the one who wants me-”

Rory sputters and coughs, interrupting Green so he looks up and raises an eyebrow, “You okay there? Jeez, how were you choking on _nothing_?”

Vert runs to her and paws at her arm.

She pulls a water bottle out of her pouch and takes a few gulps before wiping her mouth, “I mean I did trip on _nothing_ earlier so this seems-”

Green laughs.

“S-shut up!” 

“Alright! All done,” Green pushes himself up and extends a hand to help pull Rory up, “Now to Lavender Town-”

“Actually-”

“Nope, can’t get out of this either, I’m still helping you.”

“No-! I meant I don’t want to go to Lavender Town. I was heading to Celadon actually-”

Green folds his arms and tilts his head, “Really. You were heading to Celadon _after_ beating all the trainers on the route, and you’re right outside Lavender Town?”

Rory makes a face but smooths her expression out again before reply, “Look, don’t question my training methods. I was heading to Celadon but I was just going to heal up at the Center in Lavender Town before heading back to the Underground Path, happy?”

Green’s still got his arms folded and he’s leaning to one side, eyes hooded, “So you’re telling me you want me to haul your ass all the way through Route 8 _and_ the Underground Path, so you can go to Celadon.”

Rory sputters, “Dude…! You’re the one refusing to just let me go alone-!”

“‘Course I’m not! But if that’s the case” he reaches into his pocket and tosses Charizards ball, “I think it’s easier to fly.”

“Eh?!” Rory stumbles back against the rock wall. “I don’t think he can carry both of us!”

“Hm… you could have a point” he recalls Charizard, pocketing the pokeball.

“Glad you see sense-”

“So I’m sure you have no objections to Aerodactyl?” Green pulls out his Pokemon box and is retrieving a new pokeball.

“No! I think it’s easier if you just leave it as is and let me go by myself!”

Green throws the ball and Aerodactyl stretches it’s wings calling out, “Nope. Not happening” hopping onto it’s back he extends his hand, “you’re the one being stubborn and insisting on going to Celadon instead of Lavender Town when it’s right there” he jerks his head behind him to Lavender Town.

Vert hops up and crawls up to perch on Green’s shoulder, chirping at Rory.

Green smirks, “Look, even your Pokemon agrees.”

Rory facepalms, “A’ight, fine.”

Gathering up her stuff and clipping her belt back on Rory accepts Green’s help up onto Aerodactyl.

“I’d advise you hold on.”

Rory reluctantly leans in and puts her arms around Green’s waist and leans into his back.

“To Celadon, Aerodactyl!” Green commands and they launch into the air.


End file.
